Map IX
Map IX, more commonly known as Arsinos, is considered the home planet of our civilization. The original habitation of Arsinos is known in history as Ancient Arsinos and is pre-numeral - this page talks about the''' re-colonised''' planet of Arsinos that came an immeasurable time afterwards when people arrived from Map VII on a giant pizza to escape the nuclear war. These two periods are often differentiated by the times 1st Arsinese Era ''and ''2nd Arsinese Era. As usual the catalyst for the end was a nuclear war, though Arsinos was unique in that this was only a step towards the end which was brought about by other stuff. Overview Arrival As the nuclear war in Map VII was leading humanity on an irreversible path to destruction many people took the opportunity to escape the chaos on Gordon Ramsays magical floating pizza. Much of Arsinos was mapped out before landing and therefore many original borders were pre-drawn before arrival. Ending The map ended in a mess of paranoia and resentment, both due to the Horsemen and the huge moolithic alliances that had formed all being at war. It was AAC who fired the first blow to end the world, sending multiple nukes all across the planet. Other countries followed, and soon enough most of the world was flooded in radiation in an event that came to be known as The Day the World Died. Toastervision The long lifespan of the planet ensured a long series 2 of Toastervision which was awared UN protection. This series was a lot less centred around the production by the ABU and left a lot more independence to the host nations. TV11 - Paramoria (AAC) AAC rekindled the sacred contest in what at some points may have been the planets largest city, Paramoria. The contest because controversial due to the Toastervision Hostage Crisis which resulted in the death of coldplay. The namesake of the host city and feature of the between-song slides, Paramore unsuprisingly won the contest representing Lexilo. The dual AAC/Lexilo forewoman of the group, the late Councillor Hayley Williams went on to having a prominent political career, much like many musicians on Arsinos. It was the 3rd time Lexilo has won the contest TV12 - Xehopi (Lexilo) In the sprawling metropolis of Xehopi, Kaneland won its first contest with Nemo sung by Nightwish - all of the original 9 TV countries had now won a contest. TV12 had an even worse crisis than TV11 where the previous winner was killed. TV13 - Kanesville (Kaneland) Kaneland chose its capital Kanesville to showcase the country and culture - this event coincided with a war between Stahl and Kaneland which lead to much difficulty both for the contest but also for Stahl as cities hosting the event are protected under international law. Shaderia won with Dr.Horribles "I can not beleive my eyes" which was its 1st win. TV14 - Solarchapel (Shaderia) Coming to Shaderia for the second time a central city with much diversity was chosen and Shaderia was keen to outdo AAC and Kaneland. Novak won for the 3rd time represented by Lindsay Stirling and Pentatonix singing Radioactive, they scored 101 points which is the highest in the series so far and 3rd highest of all time. It also saw the first disqualification of the second series. TV15 - Devil's Crag (Amun-Seth) Novak being unable to host passed on hosting duties to Amun-Seth, which was very keep to re-image itself and celebrate the defeat of the machine cult. It was won by Fall Out Boy with "Light 'em up" representing UP/lexilo - lexilos 4th win! TV16 - Loveshack (UNAT) Maps Undated Dated *2013/Sep/21 *2013/Sep/25 *2013/Sep/26 *2013/Sep/30 *2013/Oct/04 *2013/Oct/05 *2013/Oct/06 *2013/Oct/08 *2013/Oct/12 *2013/Oct/13 *2013/Oct/14 *2013/Oct/18 *2013/Oct/25 *2013/Nov/02 *2013/Nov/09 *2013/Nov/14 *2013/Nov/17 *2013/Nov/23 *2013/Nov/30 *2013/Dec/01 *2013/Dec/07 *2013/Dec/19 *2013/Dec/22 *2013/Dec/22 b *2013/Dec/24 *2013/Dec/28 *2013/Dec/29 *2013/Dec/29 b *2013/Dec/30 *2013/Dec/30 b *2013/Dec/31 *2014/Jan/01 *2014/Jan/03 *2014/Jan/05 *2014/Jan/05 b *2014/Jan/09 *2014/Jan/12 *2014/Jan/18 *2014/Jan/24 *2014/Feb/22 *2014/Mar/02 *2014/Mar/03 *2014/Mar/11 *2014/Mar/12 *2014/Mar/17 *2014/Mar/22 *2014/Apr/01 *2014/Apr/06 *2014/Apr/07 *2014/Apr/12 *2014/Apr/23 *2014/Jun/04 *2014/Jun/16 *2014/Jun/17 *2014/Jun/22 *2014/Jun/30 *2014/July/08 *2014/July/21 *2014/July/30 *2014/July/31 *2014/Aug/03 *2014/Aug/05 *2014/Aug/17 *2014/Aug/23 *2014/Sep/15 *2014/Sep/19 *2014/Sep/21 *2014/Sep/26 *2014/Nov/12 *2014/Dec/08 *2014/Dec/25 *2014/Dec/26 Category:Arsinos Category:History